1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to an approach for policy-driven spectrum allocation and sharing of multiple workloads in a distributed computing environment.
2. Introduction
Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling and reliable network services. Spectrum consumers like to get the data anytime and anywhere—that is have reliable service. However, with data explosion that becomes harder to achieve for operators. Numerous organizations have forecast significant mobile broadband traffic growth over the coming 5-10 years worldwide. On average, those forecasts approach 80% compound annual growth rate. This high traffic growth leads to the conclusion that spectrum (current and planned) targeted for exclusive licensing by mobile broadband carriers could be exhausted before the end of the decade. On the other hand, in spite of the potential spectrum scarcity problem, spectrum utilization measurements in most countries, worldwide, have shown that there is a large amount of underutilized spectrum in the 300 MHz to 6 GHz range. Industry and regulatory agencies are aware of these facts and issues, and are thereby trying to adopt more flexible and dynamic regulatory framework to enable spectrum sharing or access, which is called Dynamic Spectrum Sharing (DSS) and Dynamic Spectrum Access (DSA), respectively. DSS and DSA may enable a secondary user or spectrum holder in need of spectrum availability to use spectrum assigned to, or owned by, a primary user or spectrum holder without any harmful interference.
Cloud Spectrum Services (CSS) is a framework for Dynamic Spectrum Sharing (DSS) and Dynamic Spectrum Access (DSA) using the cloud for spectrum management that provides optimum spectrum allocation through dynamic spectrum rentals. At the heart of the CSS framework there is a CSS database and a broker that manages and optimizes the allocation based on various inputs like device capability, base station capability, spectrum availability and user needs, user movement and the like.